Forum:Kapitel 665 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Madara will das der schwarze Zetsu nun ihm sein anders Rinnegan gibt. Aber als Zetsu sich von Obito Körper lösen will verhindert dies Obito. Madara und Obito unterhalten sich noch etwas was es mit Chakra und den Jutsu´s auf sich hat. Nach dem Gespräch will Madara das Obito zu ihm kommt aber Minato, Gaara und Kakashi wollen das vrehindern. Doch geht das nach hinden los Madara kann sich gegen sie wären. Madara wird dann aber noch Obito in den Bauch gecshlagen. Ich fand das chapter sehr sehr gut!! Wir wissen nun, dass Minato ebenfalls Senjutsu beherrscht, und zwar auch die perfekte Variante.Allerdings dürfte durch juubis Kraft und die Fähigkeit, Ninjutsu aufzuheben, auch Minatos zweiter Arm scheint nun Geschichte (der is jetzt arm dran :DDD). Obito scheint nun gegen madara zu kämpfen, ob wirklich mit jutsus oder in einer diskussion, ist erstmal dahingestellt. Was ich mich frage ist, ob Obito auf der ketzten Seite auf dem großen Bild nach madaras zepter greift. Es wäre nähmlich interessant zu wissen, ob Obito auch noch damit ungehen kann. Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 12:02, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Das ist nicht Madaras Zepter, sondern das welches Obito selbst als Rikudou hatte. Es sieht so aus, als ob er Madara Chakra entzieht und sich seine Rikudou Form zurückholt. Es könnte also zu einem Kampf zwischen zwei Rikudous kommen. Mfg Tobi84.59.216.187 12:11, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :so hab ich das auch verstanden. es sieht nach einem kampf der götter aus. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:18, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :also für mich sieht das einfach so aus als ob er diesen zepter selbst gebildet hat, chakra entziehen glaub ich weniger :Könnte auch sein. Das schwarze Material des Zetsus geht zurück und daraus scheint sich die Waffe zu formen. Allerdings frage ich mich, wie er aus Zetsu seine "alte" Rikudouwaffe "bauen" kann. Mfg Tobi84.59.216.187 13:54, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Ihr seid ziemlich sachlich, eigentlich könntet ihr ja fast nur die raws lesen... :Ich sympathisiere mit Obito richtig, sein Wandel von Böse zu Gut schien für viele unmöglich, aber jetzt akzeptiert das jeder einfach so. Naja egal. Auf jedan Fall ist der alte Obito wieder da! Derjenige, der die Realität akzeptieren möchte und andere beschützen möchte und bereit ist, sich zu opfern. Die richtige Seele und Überzeugung eines Hokage hat er nun wieder! Und damit finde ich, das er nun Obito Uchiha ist, ein Shinobi aus Konoha. Und ja, nur Geschwafel ist nicht das einzige, was passiert. Schade um Minato, ohne Arme ist er im Kampf nutzlos, ich denke, das Orochimaru vlt. das Edo Tensei erneuern kann und so ihm seine Arme wieder wachsen lassen kann. Was ich mir auch vorstellen kann ist, dass Obito Chakra von Madara entzieht Chakra und alle Menschen, die durch gestorben sind, wiederbelebt. Er hat nur durch Überzeugung den sich von der Kontrolle des schwarzen Zetsu befreit, also kann er, wenn er nochmal extra viel Chakra bekommt, weiterleben oder zumindestens Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu nochmal anwenden. Vielleicht zieht er Madara auch/und/oder in den Tod, denn durch pure Kraft wird madara bestimmt nicht besiegtArtur3004 (Diskussion) :Ich denke ja eher, dass Obito das Chakra an Naruto weiterletitet und selbst einen Heldentod sterben wird. :Grüße TheDarkKnight22 (Diskussion) 18:46, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Das war auch mein Gedanke. Schließlich hat der schwarze Zetsu ja den halben Kurama, den Naruto braucht. Aber es wäre schon cool, wenn Obito zu seiner Rikudo-Form zurückgelangt, um gegen Madara zu kämpfen. Offensichtlich entzieht er Madara Chakra, denn anders wäre er nicht imstande, das Über-Element zu nutzen und seinen Stab zu formen. Ich frage mich aber, ob er den Zetsu zwingen muss, an ihm dran zu bleiben. Soweit wir wissen, stirbt Obito, sobald Zetsu ihn verlässt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:32, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Mag sein das ich mir das nur einbilde, aber auf der letzten Seite ist dort irgendwas komisches auf Kakashis Bauch oder sind das nur die folgen vom Rasengan, was er abbekommen hat? Sandaime15 (Diskussion) 01:00, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Das auf Kakashi´s Bauch ist von Mianto´s Rasengan man sieht ja vorher noch wie Minato gegen Gaara gescleudert wird und dessen Arm mit dem Rasengan tifft auf Kakshi. Ich bin aber etwas erstaunt das Obito jetzt auf einmal dem schwazen Zetsu irgend wie kontrollieren/wiederstehen kann. So das Obito die kontrolle über sich selbst zurück bekommt. Warum hat es Obito nicht schon vorher versucht als Zetsu in ihn eintrang und er an stelle der gefallen Shinobi Madara wiederbelebt od jetzt als Zetsu es verhindert das Minato die andere Kyuubi-Hälfte an Naruto geben wollte. Ich glaube das wen Obito dann sterben wird er wie Nagato alle bis dato berstorben Shinobi auch wiederbeleben wird. wen Madara und Obito jetzt wirklich sich ein Kampf liefern werden hoffe das der nicht nach nur einem Kapitel durch ist. auch wen Obito nicht mehr das Juubi in sich trägt dürft er sich etwas gegen Madara wehren können ohne das er nach einem Angriff umfällt. :Sorry, aber diese Aussage ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Nur, wenn Obito die Kraft des Juubis nutzen kann, könnte er mit Madara mithalten - wenn überhaupt. Man bedenke, dass Madara der Meinung war, Obito besiegen zu können, als Madara noch Edo Tensei war und Obito noch als Rikudo Sennin rumgelaufen ist. Und bisher hat sich Madara noch nie verschätzt. Wenn der ganze Krieg eins gezeigt hat, dann dass Madara Uchiha unbesiegbar ist. Madara besiegt spielend leicht alle 5 Kage, Madara besiegt die Senjubrüder, obwohl die beiden unsterblich sind und er nicht mehr, Madara besiegt die Bijuu. Also kann Obito ihn auch nicht besiegen. Es sei denn, er fände einen Weg, Madaras Stärke zu absorbieren, also sie gleichzeitig ihm wegzunehmen und selbst zu nutzen. Außerdem kann Obito auch gar nicht gewinnen, denn es muss ja Naruto sein (am besten mit einem Team-Move mit Sasuke), der Madara besiegt --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:11, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ??? Warum sollte/muss Naruto od/mit Sasuke der/die jenigen sein der dann Madara schluß endlich besiegen muss. Ich sehe keinen Grund warum dies zwangs läufig ein tretren soll. Ich fänd es auch absolut alber und lächerlich wenn Naruto den letzten Schlag macht gegen Madara. Da Kishi es doch dann wieder so machen wird das Naruto ihn mit einem langweiligen normalen Rasengan besiegt. Kishi hat das doch bisher in allen wichtigen Kämpfen von Naruto gemacht und daher find ich passt das absolut nicht gegen Madara. Was für eine Kompi Angriff mit Naruto und Sasuke sollte den gegen Madara schon was aus richten können. das Rasengan mit Amaterasu von Naruto und Sasuke hat nicht wirklich was gebraucht gegen Obito und die Susano´o Kyuubi Kompi kann man ja woll auch erst mal in den Wind schießen. Damit hätte sie also auch nicht mehr wirklich viel was Naruto und Sasuke kompiniern könnten. Manga Kapitel 659 auf seite sieht man das Kakashi mit Kamui den rechten Arm vom Jubbi trennt. Also ist der rechte Arm vom Jubbi im Raum von Obito und Kakashi. Aus dieser Dimension aus könnte ja Obito auf die Kraft des Jubbis zurückgreifen und nicht wie manche sagen, dass Obito Chakra von Madara absaugt. Wäre doch möglich oder? Sandaime15 (Diskussion) 20:55, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ist das nicht nur die Mazo Statue von der er den Arm einsaugt? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 14:42, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Das ist doch die hülle vom Jubbi ^^ Also beides gleich. Mazo Statue ist nur ohne Chakra von bijuus Sandaime15 (Diskussion) 14:45, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ich find es schade das Kishi nicht auch etwas von Sasuke und der Person gezeigt hat die bei ihm ist od was die andern nun machen. Hat eigentlich schon jemand eine Idee warum Obitos Stab anders aussieht als der von Madara? Und findet noch jemand,, dass Obitos Stab viel mehr wie der des Rikudou Sennin aussieht? Das geht mir zumindest so, mfG TheDarkKnight22 (Diskussion) 16:27, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC)